


Reunited

by Demeandbomba



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeandbomba/pseuds/Demeandbomba
Summary: I’ve been keeping this for a while but I feel like it needs to be out in the world, so please enjoy, it’s not the best but I’m writing better ones so don’t worry, anyway hope it’s good, it’s only short
Relationships: Bombalurina/Demeter (Cats), bombalurina/griddlebone
Kudos: 4





	Reunited

It had been months since the two queens saw each other, they left on good enough terms, but they hadn’t been in contact, Demeter knew this was a bad idea, what would the others think, she left her kitten with Munkustrap, telling him she was going to her humans house just to ensure them she was okay, the Jellicles didn’t know about bomba and griddlebone, and they probably wouldn’t agree with her seeing them because they knew they were both involved with macavity before he disappeared, But she missed bomba so much, screw it she thought, she needed to see her and she continued on through the alleyway. 

Entering the large den, she remembered her first time here, macavity had found her, introduced her to a new family after her human family had thrown her out, she smiled at the memory of her and bomba becoming friends, it quickly turned intimate, the way bomba had been so gentle with her, never pushing boundaries and making her feel good, she stroked the collar around her neck, she’d been given by bomba to make her feel welcome. Now back in reality, demeter made her way to the room she remembered to be bombas, the house was surprisingly quiet, she wondered where everyone else was, she found a room with a light on and entered it “bomba, are you in here?” 

What are you doing here demeter?”, bombalurina stared at the smaller golden queen, who looked down at the floor unsure where to look, “I just wanted to come and see you bomba, is that a crime” bomba stood up from her chair and walked over to the golden queen, circling her, “hmm, what do your precious Jellicles think of you being here” Demeter shifted “actually, they don’t know I’m here” bombas eyes widened and her tail crept up Demeter’s body, “well well well, Munkustrap’s pristine girlfriend snuck away from the tribe, let me ask you, how do you know your safe here, I’m not saying I’m dangerous, but there’s some, how we say, ‘feral’ cats round here” bomba chuckled and scratched down Demeter’s back, “you must’ve really wanted to come and see me” Demeter purred when she felt bombas hands run down her back and her tail shook gently. Bomb raised her eyebrows, “so that’s what it is, your in heat, and judging by your scent, it’s been a while” she stood right behind the golden queen and breathed into her neck, “is Munkustrap not doing his job, or do you just miss the way I touch you, how I can make you cum so hard with just my fingers huh, you are a naughty queen Demi, coming all this way, just for a few orgasms”, Demeter spun around to face bomba, “firstly, I’m not here for sex and secondly, I’m just fine with Munkustrap, he’s great in bed” “please, Munkustrap is many things, but a pleaser in bed doesn’t strike me as being one of them” bomba let go of Demeter and continued circling her “so that’s all you want, to talk?, sounds kinda false if you ask me, 

“So macavity isn’t here is he?”, demeter looked around nervously, “don’t panic goldie I don’t, I don’t know or care where he is, all I do know is that I run his business now, there’s always room for one more if you wanna join, imagine it, griddlebone, you, and me running London, how amazing does that sound, then you wouldn’t be sneaking around trying to see me, you’d live in my den with me, we could have some real fun then, sharing with griddlebone occasionally, she’s still trying to get over growltiger, she’s so desperate when she’s in heat it’s almost adorable, anyway what do you think, be just like old times” Demeter shook her head “no I don’t think that’s a good idea bomb, I just came here to see you, bomba rolled her eyes, “please, by the way you purred and how your tail shook, you came here to have sex with me, very brave considering you left us” bomba sneered at Demeter who flattened her ears, “I’m sorry, but I was pregnant and needed to be somewhere safe to have my kitten, it was you who took me to the junkyard in the first place!” “Yes! But I didn’t think you would stay there for this long!, I though you would’ve had your kitten and brought her back here when you were both safe and healthy, but no! They convinced you to stay there and make you think bad things about macavity and I, let me ask you this, does the junkyard know who the father is?, are you gonna tell them, that their sweet little new kitten, is actually macavitys, does Munkustrap know that he’s looking after his brothers daughter, huh?” “Bomba stop it!, yes actually they do know, and they didn’t tell me anything bad about you 2, I decided to stay on my own accord because here was just way too dangerous” bomba stood right in front of Demeter “spare me, you didn’t want us anymore, we took you in, made you one of our own” she grazed the spiked collar around demes neck “I gave you this, I remember, we had just met, you were skittish, scared and cold” running her fingers along the collar, she gripped it and pulled Demeter towards her “why did you keep it darling?”, “I...I...I don’t know, I like it”, bomba pushed Demeter back and she landed on the mattress behind her, “why are you really here, not the nonsense about you wanting to see me, either it’s for sex, or they put you up to this, to try and hurt me” leaning over her on the mattress her tail crept up her body once again, demeter pushed herself up “I didn’t come here to be pushed around bombalurina, how dare you think I would ever try and hurt you, and I’m sorry darling, your sexual prowess isn’t anything to shout about” bombas eyes widened as she stepped back and her ears flattened “how dare you” she hissed at the golden tabby, then started to smile, “there’s the Demeter I know, tuff, cocky and defensive” wrapping her arms around demeter she spoke again “so if you really are here to see me, what we’re you going to do after we said hello?” Demeter looked away, bomba smiled “that’s what I thought”, she began kissing her neck and moved her hands towards her breasts, “I can prove to you that my sexual prowess is definitely something to scream about” pushing her back on the mattress, bomb straddled demes waist and kissed her passionately, demeter responded, kissing bomba back and gripping her thighs with her claws “prove it bomba, prove your really still as good as you were when we first met, maybe I’ll think about staying”, “everlasting cat, you are so cocky, I love it”. 

Laying demeter down on the mattress, bomba kissed her again and slipped her tongue into her mouth, purring, demeter ran her hands up and down her body, stopping at her breasts, squeezing them she heard a moan from the red queen, one of bombas hands gripped demes body while the other made its way down and started stroking her sensitive area, “your so wet Demi” inserting two fingers, demeter moaned and bomb kissed her hard, pumping her fingers, Demeter began thrusting her hips to meet bombas motions, “...please....faster....fast-oh fuck!” Bomba lowered her head and began licking her along her slit, finally landing on her clit, she sucked it hard into her mouth, earning a long drawn out moan from the tabby below her, she continued to lick at Demeter in time with her fingers, soon demeter started to clench around her fingers, “oh bomba I’m gonna cum, I’m so close!” Bomba smiled and pulled away from Demeter quickly, leaving her close to tears as she shot up “what the fuck bomba, please come back I’m so close!, why did you stop?, do it again”, demeter was flushed and so close to cumming it hurt, getting up and pawing at the red queen “please bomba”, bomba stroked her face “oh my sweet demeter, you didn’t think I was gonna let you cum without you doing something for me did you?”, demeter was shocked, “I...i....I’ll do anything you want just PLEASE” bomba sat back down and spread her legs, without another word said, demeter lay between her legs and kissed along her thighs, reaching up to her core, she licked a long stripe up all the way to the red queens clitoris sucking on it hard making bomba moan and grip Demeter’s head fur, she wanted to make bomba cum so quickly so she could have her release too, digging her claws into her thighs, she licked at her for a few minutes until she felt bomba clench and moan loudly, increasing her speed, she finally felt bomb let go, demeter groaned, she continued licking up all of her wetness until she felt bomba pull at her head fur, she kissed her way back up her body and nuzzled into her neck, “you’ve come along so far darling, that tongue of yours is incredible” bomba kissed the golden tabby passionately, “you look flushed darling, something wrong?” Bomba smirked knowing full well what was wrong, “I need to cum bomba, please, it hurts so much” “do you deserve it though?, I mean you came all this way, not even to have sex, to begin with anyway, just to brag it seems, or try and get me to leave with you, so why would I let you cum?” Bomba stood up and walked to the door “don’t worry baby, I’ll be back, if you can wait that long, if you can’t, well, you know where the door is” bomba winked and chuckled as she left the room, Demeter groaned.

“Griddlebone, you’ll never guess who’s in my den” griddlebone groaned “if it’s another Tom you need getting rid of ask the twins to do it, I’m in no mood” bomba shushed her, “no! It’s Demeter, she came back” the grey cat stood up “what?! Why’d she come back?, what does she want?” “Claims she just wanted to talk, her kitten is safe, and she’s still got her spiked collar on” “so what have you done with her?” Bomba smirked, “well I found out she was in heat, that grey tabby isn’t doing her any favours, she’s putty in my hands”, griddlebone stared “you fucked her?, really bomba, I can’t believe you” she pushed past her and bombas tail wrapped around her body, “are you jealous darling” the grey cat spun back around and kissed bomba, “I thought I was your mate, not that traitor” bomba smiled “I love it when you get jealous, are you jealous of her, or me?, I know you like her, she’s not cum yet, do you wanna finish her off?” She smirked, “awe does the big bad red queen need help making someone cum, I knew you were losing your touch, Im gonna talk to her but, I’m not doing your job for you because your scared” the red cat sneered at her mate as they both walked to where Demeter was. 

Demeter was stressed, where had bomb gone, she was pacing across the room, why hadn’t she left yet, go home go to Munk, have him finish her off, and yet she was still here, before she had anymore time to think, the door opened and griddlebone entered, “well well well, demeter was a pleasant surprise, bomb told me you were here” she circled the smaller queen and dragged her tail along her body, how are you feeling?, a little tense?, maybe sore? Or maybe you want just want to cum” Demeter nodded quickly, “yes griddlebone i do, so where’s bomba? She said she’d be back soo-“ “why did you come back?” Griddlebone interrupted her Demeter stopped and looked away “I’m assuming bomba told you why” “she did, but I wanna hear it from you darling” the grey queen smirked, and Demeter quietly mewled in annoyance, “I just came to see bomba.....to see how she was, that’s all” “really, so not to ask to come back, we could help look after your kitten ya know, raise her to be a fierce queen, just like her mother......used to be, now she’s just a scared, nervous shell of the cat she used to be” demeter extended her claws, “I’m still fierce, I just don’t waste my time with queens that don’t deserve it” “ooohh I’m so offended”, the grey queen snarled, “woah woah queens, no need to fight, we can all be friends can’t we griddlebone” wrapping her arms around griddlebone and nuzzling into her neck, she looked at Demeter “I see your still here, feeling tense?” She smirked “actually bomba, the feelings gone, so I’ll be going” bomba grabbed her tail and dug her claws in making Demeter shout in pain “why must you be such a pristine queen, stay with us, as I said it’ll be so much fun, we’ll go back for your kitten and then you can be a family here, don’t worry, none of the cats round here will hurt you, we won’t let them, what do you say?” Demeter shifted and looked at the queens in front of her, “I.....I...I can’t, my home is the junkyard now, I love you girls but I just can’t, my daughters happy, she’s friends with the other kittens, pouncival and Electra are her best friends, so no I can’t come back!”, bomba’s face screwed up and she sighed, “okay, fine go back to your stupid little junkyard!” Pulling out of griddlebones arms, the red queen stormed off but turned back once more “don’t you dare turn back up here again demeter, I never want to see you here or hear from you ever again!!” With tears in her eyes bomba stormed out of the room, “bomba please!, I still want you two to be in her lives, she deserves to know who helped me and helped me become the queen I am today! I just can’t stay here” she went to go after bomba but was stopped by griddlebone, “deme I think you should leave, she’ll calm down, but not with you here, maybe I’ll send for you soon, but you need to let her calm down” she turned to go and find her mate leaving Demeter in the now cold room, with tears in her eyes she walked out of the house, when reaching the corner she broke down into tears “I’m so sorry bomba”. 

“I can’t believe her!, we gave her everything, everything!, I loved her so damn much, but macavity got to her, he couldn’t let me have her, he had to sleep with her too, make sure she knew who was the boss, fucking basted” her ears flattened and flexed her claws, griddlebone nuzzled into her mates neck and wrapped her arms and tail around her purring, “my baby I know, we did so much for her, you did everything you could to help when she became pregnant” “exactly, I thought I was helping her, I should’ve known better!, that the junkyard would make her stay” griddlebone sighed, “I know you think the junkyard made her stay but bomba, if she wanted to leave she would’ve done” the red queen tensed “I don’t want to believe that” tears in her eyes she started to cry into the grey queens neck, “why doesn’t she want me”, griddlebone started to cry too, “I don’t know bomba, I don’t know......”


End file.
